Discoveries Old and New
by DarkMindedRose
Summary: Christine Winters, a leading Archeologist has been invited to the Paris Opera House to discover the secrets of Erik himself. But fate has other plans. Can she solve the mysteries with an unexpected friend in time before the dangers unfold? E/OC Modernish
1. Chapter 1

Greetings and salutations. This is my very first Phantom Fic. Reviews are welcomed. I hope you enjoy the tale and I do not own the Phantom of the Opera. (Much to my dismay) And if anyone can come up with a better title..PLEASE share. :) Happy reading.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Discoveries Old and New 

She couldn't believe she was actually here. Christine Winters thought. Her shoulder length brown, red highlighted hair blowing in the breeze as her green eyes stared at the Great Paris Opera House. It was still in ruins from the Great Fire of 1871 but still had is impressive aura that ruled over the square. Christine could still fantasize what it would have been like even without the old pictures in her brief case. What is was like to attend the Opera. To be in a beautiful gown instead of her slim black jeans and light blue blouse. What it was like to see him. Nevertheless, something always brought her out of her fantasies and back into 2005. "It doesn't look like much." Her brother, Armand, walked up behind her. "I still don't understand why you won't shut up about it." Recently graduated from the Police Academy, he begged her to follow her on this latest dig, though he did nothing but complain the whole way over.

"It didn't always look like this. In 1870, it ruled over mostly all of Paris. Kings and Queens attended here. But the Great Fire of ..." Armand interrupted and finished for her.

"Of 1871 when the chandelier came crashing down caused by the mysterious Phantom of the Opera." Armand chuckled. "By the gods you are obsessed." Armand grinned. He loved to tease his sister. Christine stuck out her tongue at her kid brother.

"I'm not obsessed! I'm just...passionate about the subject. Now come on before we are late." Christine said as she started to walk towards the Opera House. At only 28, she was the leading archeologist on the East coast of America and had been trying ever since she had graduated to organize a dig over the Great Paris Opera House. But something always got in her way. Usually the De Chagny's. They owned the leading enterprises of Paris, not to mention half of Europe and had been the ones who were trying to bulldoze the ruin to try to rebuild the Opera House but strange things kept happening. Machines would break down or things would go missing. And of course, a mysterious figure seen out of the corner of their eyes. But during one of their blasting, they uncovered a tunnel. A tunnel they believed was used by the Phantom proving his existence. It wasn't until De Chagny enterprises were put under new management that she was called. She still couldn't believe that they had called her when they clearly stated that there would never be a dig. Then suddenly they were practically banging down her door offering her everything she had asked for and more. Not to mention a stay at one of their luxurious hotels. She knew it had something to do with the newest owner and with the De Chagny's always passing the business down through the family but she didn't press the matter much. Even though his mysterious benefactor still failed to show himself. She shook her head as she walked up the crumbling steps towards the man who awaited her at top.

"Ah Miss Winters. Please to meet you. I'm Simon Danvers. I represent Mr. De Chagny. He would have liked to be here but there was some urgent business he had to attend to." Simon smiled as he shook her hand.

"I see. Well I am happy to be here nonetheless. This is my brother Armand Winters. He will be accompanying me throughout the dig." Armand walked forward and offered his hand, but Danvers just looked to him almost in disgust and then looked to Christine.

"I wasn't aware that you were bringing a guest." His tone was annoying as Christine stepped forward.

"He is here for my protection. I understand that here have been saboteurs thought out the site." Danvers interrupted.

"No Madame. The Opera Ghost still haunts here." It was then Christine looked to the grave looking man and smirked.

"You expect me to believe that the ghost of Erik still haunts here 135 years after it was burnt down?" Danvers face gave another look of annoyance.

"You do not believe in the legends?" He asked. Christine nearly growled.

"I know all about the legends and stories Mr. Danvers but that is not the point. The point is that I require protection and since your boss Mr. De Chagny had stated that I was to be given anything I asked for, I demand that my brother accompany me for protection. And if that is quite clear I will require to see the site now." Danvers bowed.

"Forgive me Madame. I didn't mean to insult you. Please. Follow me and I shall introduce you to the site manager." And with that, he turned and walked off. Armand walked next to his sister and whispered.

"Maybe it's not wise for you to insult the man who represents this De Chagny guy."

"I didn't mean to insult him but come on! He wasn't going to let you in and he insulted me first. Do I not know the legends?' HA! I probably know more that him." Christine whispered back. With all the noise from the dig crew, she knew that Danvers couldn't hear them and right now, she didn't care. "Besides..There is another reason why I want to dig here."

"You mean that it isn't to prove the Phantom's existence?"

"Oh everyone knows he did. It is practically a fact. But with my research I have discovered something." It was now that Armand's interest was finally peaked.

"What did you discover?" He asked. His blue eyes twinkled. Christine smiled.

"I don't think the De Chagny's are really De Chagny's." Armand stopped and stared at his sister in disbelief.

"You mean.." Christine nodded.

"Yes. I believe that the child to come of the Union between Christine Daae and Raoul De Chagny was really Erik's."

"WHAT!?" Her brother exclaimed causing their leader to turn. Christine smiled at him.

"Sorry. He is just excited to be here." Danvers smirked and turned leading them to the Site manager who was already walking towards them. "We shall talk about this later at the hotel." She whispered to her brother as she turned to greet the manger who was a stocky man with a kind manner. Far better than Danvers.

"Ah Miss Winters! Glad you could make it." His handshake was firm and friendly. "I'm Jonathan McGregor. But please call me Johnny. "He looked to Danvers and nodded. "I think she is good hands now so you can get back to do whatever you suits do." Danvers nodded and walked off already on his cell phone. "Grave lookin' man if ya ask me. Don't worry Miss Winter's. I'm sure he'll warm up to you in about a year or so." Johnny grinned. Christine couldn't help but chuckle.

"I have no doubt and please, Call me Christine." Johnny chuckled.

"You'll have to be careful with a name like that around here. You might invite the ghost of so many years ago." Christine couldn't help but chuckle.

"Of course. Oh and this is my brother, Armand." Johnny and Armand shook hands.

"A pleasure lad. Well I suppose you want to see the site. Down here." He hands Christine and her brother a hard hat and they follow him towards the over view of the dig site.

Armand and Johnny walked ahead of her as Christine took in the entire site. Here she finally was. In the Paris Opera House. She smiled once more about to catch up with her brother and site manager when a cold chill swept through her. She shivered and looked around. There was a whisper on the wind. "Chrissstine.." She looked around. She was either hearing things or someone was playing a sick joke. Just then, she caught a shadow out of the corner of her eye. She swirled around furious about to tell who ever was walking around that is wasn't funny but no one was there. "Impossible." Christine whispered. Suddenly out of nowhere, something screeched and jumped at her. She jumped and screamed in surprise when she saw that it was just a Siamese cat. Johnny and Armand were already running back to see what happened.

"Miss Winters! Are you al.." Johnny stopped when he saw the cat. "Ah I see you have met Ayeshia.." Christine was still trying to catch her breath.

"Ayeshia?" She looked to the cat that was rubbing herself against Christine's legs. Christine bent down to stroke the cat.

"Aye. She just showed up one day and took a liking to me and the crew. So we kept her and named her.."

"After the Phantom's cat." Christine finished for him. Johnny grinned.

"Well I see you have done your homework. Well anyways, she is harmless. The lads here think she's a good omen. But come on and I'll introduce you to the crew." Johnny turned as Armand who was giggling the whole time followed. Christine shot her brother a glare and then turned to the cat.

"No more jumping out at me and we will get along, alright?" Ayeshia meowed and rubbed against her hand before walking over to sit next to something that seemed be made of brass. She meowed again as if to beckoned Christine over. "What do you have there, little one?" She walked over and examined the object. It was a key. An old-fashioned brass key. Christine brushed off the dirt and turned it around. Where did this key belong? Christine was about to call to her bother and Johnny that she found something when the chill came back. But this time with the sense of something watching her. But it wasn't threatening. She stood and looked around. No one was there. She shook her head and slipped the key into her pocket. Something wanted her to have it. Suddenly Christine heard her brother.

"CHRIS!"

"COMING!" She yelled as she raced over to her brother and Johnny, convinced that she had found an important clue.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danvers growled as he turned away from watching the young woman walk away from cat. He thought he saw her pocket something but was too far away to be sure. He took out his cell phone and called his contact. "Hey..It's Danvers. She bought her brother for protection. But I don't think she will be hard to scare away. But I think she might lead us closer to it than before."

"But what is she finds it!?" The voice on the other end asked. Danvers grinned sinisterly.

"Then unfortunately she will have an accident'. Sure, there are enough rotten boards to cause a cave in. But don't worry. I shall take care of it. I have to go. I'll keep you up to date." With that, he hung up and walked over to his car, driving off. . He had to prepare. For if this Christine found what they were looking for, his other employer would be very unhappy. He just hoped that meddlesome ghost would leave her be.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:: Still don't own anything. Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"So let me get this straight. You are in charge of the biggest dig of your lifetime, Your theories might prove that the De Chagny's are not really De Chagny's and you are excited about a KEY!?!" Armand walked over to his sister who was on the bed examining the key she had found earlier, with help from Ayeshia of course. Christine had waited till she had met everyone and got safely back to the hotel to tell her brother about her latest discovery. Christine rolled her eyes and looked to her brother.

"This key could be the one to open something that might be worthy of note." Armand smirked.

"Like what? A door?" Christine threw her hands up exasperated at her brother's sarcasm and walked over to set the key next to her Phantom of the Opera book. One of the many at least.

"Look..I don't expect you to understand Armand. But I ..I feel like this key is important. I can't discard this feeling. It would be wrong to do so anyway." She turned and hugged her brother.

"You always said I had good instincts, right? Well then trust me. And please don't tell Johnny or the boys. Not just yet." Armand sighed defeated.

"Oh Alright. I hate when you get all gushy on me." Christine laughed and playfully hit him. Armand smirked. "You still hit like a girl though." Christine rolled her eyes as her brother walked over and grabbed his coat. "Well I am off. Johnny and the boys mentioned this night club down the block. I'm going to go check it out." Christine smiled.

"Ok. Have fun but remember I want to be at the site by nine."

"I'll be there!" Armand called back. "Get some rest!" And with that he was gone. Christine chuckled watching her brother leave to party. Shaking her head she walked to the spacious bathroom. Even she was overwhelmed with the luxurious white and gold around the enormous bathtub. After a long, hard day filled with suspicious men, eerie voices and dangerous theories, she needed some relaxation to clear her mind. She started the water and then went over to the stereo she had brought. Fingering through her CD's, she thought for a moment about listening to her personal mix of Phantom inspired music but she had enough of Phantoms for one night. Placing in a classical CD for relaxation, she filled the tub up to the brim with bubbles and slipped in letting the hot water and music sooth her.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Something doesn't feel right." thought Johnny as he sipped his beer. His crew mates all had their share of whine and alcohol but Johnny hardly even touched his drink. He looked over to the Opera House. It was dark and looming over the square even with the lights for security. "May the Phantom watch over what is his." He whispered as he sipped his beer again. He chuckled looking to his mates and Armand who were talking with some of the local ladies. "Watch what ya get into, Armand!" He called with laughter. Armand stumbled over to Johnny laughing.

"Come on Johnny boy! Join us for another drink!" He downed the rest of whatever he had and was in the middle of ordering another one when Johnny stopped him.

"I think you have had enough my boy." Johnny laughed. "Your sister would never forgive me if I let you drown yourself in drink." Armand smirked.

"All my sister knows is her stupid theories and that dumb key." Johnny looked to him in interest.

"What key?" He asked Christine's drunken brother. Had Christine found something already? Or was this just drunken babble?

"The key she told me not to .." Armand suddenly paused as he narrowed his eyes towards the Opera House. "Hey..What is that?" Johnny followed his gaze.

"What is what?" Johnny asked. Armand pointed.

"Over towards the entrance. A shadow. I saw it enter. MISSURE LA FANTOM!" He called in horrible French, over to the Opera House. "MISSURE LA FANTOM! COME HAVE A DRINK!" Armand yelled laughing. Johnny couldn't help but laugh along.

"Ok Lad. That's more than enough for you. Come on. I'll get you back to the hotel." Johnny said as he bid his farewell's to the crew. "And I will expect to see all of you on time at the site tomorrow." The rest of the crew laughed and toasted him as Johnny led the still drunken Armand out of the bar and towards his hotel sparing a glance over towards the Opera House. Did Armand see something there, someone entering or was it more of his drunken babble? And what was this business about a key? Once he saw Armand to his hotel room safely, he walked down stairs to his own room. Once he got settled for bed he glanced out the window to the Opera House one last time, for he still couldn't shake the awful sense that something was wrong. "Curse this Celtic blood." He murmured as he fell onto his bed and went fast asleep.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The water was cold and the bubbles had vanished by the time Christine woke up. She shook her head and rubbed her eyes. "I must have been more tired than I thought." She said to no one as she stood up and wrapped herself in a fluffy yellow towel. She drained the bath and walked over where she had set her flannel pajamas pants and a tang top. After placing them on, brushing her teeth and hair she walked over to the full length mirror and chuckled thinking she was so out of place with her surroundings. "I should be in a silk night gown for this." She mumbled as she turned away from the mirror about to walk out when a voice stopped her.

"I agree." It spoke. She quickly turned around and gasped. Inside the mirror was a man behind her. He was dressed in black formal attire with a hat that wasn't low enough to hide the white mask on the right side of his face. Christine's eyes widened in fear. She was about to call for help when his voice calmed her. So pure, calming and almost pleading. "Please. Do not be afraid. I will not harm you." Christine couldn't believe what she was seeing. Suddenly the man walked forward and gently placed a gloved hand on her shoulder. "You are safe with me." He said again in the soft alluring voice. But this time Christine refused to let this spell take hold of her. She spun around ready to scream at or even fight the person behind her when she gasped again. No one was there. She turned back to the mirror once more to find only her reflection. Just to check she ran through out her room searching but she had found no trace of the masked man. She paced in her bedroom for a moment before she stopped and rubbed her eyes.

"Jet Lag." She told herself. She was just exhausted. She shook her head once more before she slipped into her bed, falling to sleep listening to "The Music of the Night." Even though she could have sworn she had put on a different CD.


	3. Chapter 3

::Disclaimer:: Still don't own anything..::shoves Erik back in her closet::

* * *

The morning sun streaked in through the windows of Christine's beautiful Paris hotel as Christine awoke and stretched. She had the most comforting sleep that she could remember. She felt safe and protected. She stood and up and stretched again glancing at her alarm clock. She wasn't due into the site for another two hours but she was glad she woke up early. She wanted to get there and start digging as soon as possible. She needed to find her answers and also discover where the mysterious key came from and what it belonged to. Just then she noticed that her CD player was off. "Funny. I don't remember turning it off." She said to no one. In fact she clearly remembered falling asleep to Music of the Night sung by the most beautiful voice she had ever heard. But it had to be from the CD player. With trembling fingers she turned the CD player on and pushed open. Her eyes widened as she stared at a CD that wasn't The Phantom of the Opera. She stepped back shaking her head in disbelief. Was the haunting music just a dream? She thought. But she knew deep down that it wasn't. Just then the memory of the night visitor came into her head. She raced into her bathroom and looked at the full length mirror. She found no trace of the man that she had seen. She walked up and traced her fingers over the cool glass. "Am I going crazy?" She asked herself when she heard a strange noise coming from her sitting room. It sounded like snoring. Confused she walked out of her room and nearly burst out with laughter. There nearly falling off her couch was her brother Armand. He was still wearing what he had on last night and reeked of alcohol. She laughed as she walked over to her brother and gently shook him. "Armand?" All she got in reply was some mumbling and something about not wanting to go to school. Christine laughed again and decided that whatever he had drank last night left him too drunk to work today. Shaking her head she covered him up with a near by blanket and walked back to her room to change. "So much for my protection." She grumbled and got ready for her first day on the job.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Johnny arrived on the site a bit early today to talk with the security the previous night before they left. Calling one of the patrolmen over, he asked in French if they had seen anything suspicious last night. As he expected, they replied no. Sighing he walked into the Opera House when he saw Danvers walking out. "Ah Danvers. What are you doing here so early? Lookin' for me?" Danvers looked startled at first then composed himself.

"No. I was just checking on our progress. Lord DeChangy was most interested. Has Miss Winters arrived yet?"

"No but she will be here any minute. Would you like to wait?" Danvers shook his head.

"No I shall stop by in the afternoon. Thank you." And with that he briskly walked down to his car and drove away. Johnny shrugged and walked in to wait for Christine.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After dressing and eating some breakfast, Christine tried again to wake up her kid brother but he was still passed out. Shaking her head, she left him a note that she will be at the site and for him to meet her there as soon as he sobers up. "You are here to protect me, Armand." She whispered. But she couldn't blame her brother for having a bit of fun. She chuckled, thinking of the headache he would have when he would wake up and walked out the hotel to the Opera House.

"Ah Christine! Welcome to your first day." Johnny called when she walked into the Opera House. She grabbed a hard hat and walked over to him.

"Hey Johnny. What did you do to my brother last night?" Christine tried to look firm but her eyes betrayed her amusement. Johnny laughed.

"Nothing. He did it himself. Then I walked him to his room to let him sleep it off."

"You mean my room." Christine corrected him but Johnny looked to her.

"No. I walked him to his room. Room 203 right?" Christine looked confused.

"That's right but I found him passed out on my couch this morning. That's strange." She shrugged. "Maybe he walked to your room the other night when I left." Johnny nodded.

"Yea. That's probably it. He was still inviting the Phantom for a drink."

"Invite the phantom for a drink?" Christine chuckled.

"Yea. He said he saw the phantom last night." Christine laughed.

"Well then I suppose I should get to work and find him." She laughed again as she walked over to get her tools.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christine stretched her back and then began brushing away what looked like an entrance. She had gone underground where it was most dangerous but she wanted to get started and see how far they had come without her. It had been about 3 hours since she started. She had expected her brother about half an hour ago but he was still "no show". Still she out him out of her mind and began working. She knew she had to be careful. This appeared to be one of the Phantom's Trapdoors. One false move and she would no doubt fall through. Taking a break she sat back on her heals. She took the key out of her pocket and looked at it. They had uncovered 5 doors before she got there. Of course when no one was around she tried the key in them all. Not one of them fit. But that didn't stop her feeling that told her the key was important. Suddenly a cold chill came over her. She stood and looked around. "Hello?" She called. No one was around. She shivered and was about to go back to work when Ayeshia jumped down and scared her once more. "Ayeshia! I thought I told you to stop that!" Christine said as the cat meowed and rubbed against her legs. Christine bent down to gently pet Ayeshia who was purring loudly. Smiling, Christine went back to work. "At least you will keep me company." She said to the cat as she started to brush away more of the dust but Ayeshia wouldn't leave her alone. She kept meowing and rubbing against her hand. "Ayeshia please! I am trying to work here." Christine was starting to get annoyed at the cat and was contemplating picking her up and taking her outside of the Opera House when Ayeshia started to pull at her sleeve. It was then when Christine looked to the cat. Suddenly she got a feeling to leave. She stood up slowly and picked up Ayeshia. "I think I need a break." She said to no one as she started to walk when he heard cracking above her. She looked up to find some of the ceiling caving in. She screamed and tried to run but the heavy timbers came crashing down causing her to drop Ayeshia and fall back landing on the trap door. Carefully Christine tried to get up but it was too late. The Trapdoor broke and Christine screamed falling into blackness. Suddenly she felt arms around her. They gently caught her and eased her down to the floor.

"Are you hurt?" Someone in the darkness asked. Christine then realized she wasn't falling anymore and she was clinging to what felt like a man. "Are you hurt?" He asked again. Suddenly Christine recognized the voice. It was the one that came to her in her room and sang to her. The one who spoke saying, "You are safe with me." It was still as beautiful as the last time. It calmed and soothed her. She shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"No. I think." She muttered as she heard him sigh in relief.

"I am glad. But you are in danger, Christine. I can only do so much but Ayeshia will help you." The voice was so pure Christine couldn't help but listen. The man then let her go gently and left.

"Wait! Who are you!?" Christine called out but he was already gone. Suddenly a burst of light shone on her. Shielding her eyes she looked up.

"Christine!? Are you ok!?" Johnny called. "Are you hurt?!"

"I'm fine! With the light from Johnny's flashlight she looked around. She was in a cave like area. She then heard something. She hadn't heard it before because of the voice but she heard it now. Water.

"We are getting you out of there." He yelled and threw her a rope, when Christine called up to him.

"Johnny quick! Throw me your flashlight!"

"What? Christine just grab the rope."

"No! I think I found something!" Johnny sighed and threw her a flashlight. Catching it, Christine turned it one and waved it around. She was defiantly in a cave and she was standing on what looked like rocky sand. She spotted an opening. Brushing away the cobwebs she walked through and gasped. She was standing on a shore with a huge lake in front of her. Can this be? She thought as she walked to the edge of the shore and raised her flashlight. There was a mist that blocked her view across the lake. Disappointed that she couldn't see the other side, she started to walk back when she spotted a rope hided by some rocks. Walking over, she took the rope in her hands. Looking up with her flashlight she saw that it led to no passage. Curious she looked around and prepared to run out of the way should anything fall, counted to three and pulled the rope with all her might. There was a loud noise and a strong wind blew through the cavern. Christine ran, taking shelter by a rock, thinking she had just caused a cave in when the noise settled. She looked out from her shelter and couldn't believe her eyes. Walking to the edge of the shore she raised her flashlight and gasped. The wind from whatever she pulled cleared the mist away reveling what looked like an island far on the other side. And there on the Island was a small house. Christine's mouth dropped. She was sure had just found the Phantom's house.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After running back and climbing the rope, she told everyone what happened and of her discovery. Already there were three teams of people building a safe way down to explore more. Christine, who refused to go to a hospital, was now walking back with Johnny to her room to clean herself off and to clean up some of the bruises and scrapes she received when she fell. "Christine. The first aid team thinks you should go to the hospital. You need to get checked out. You fell what looked like a mile down."

"It wasn't that long and really I am fine. I just need to get cleaned off. I can't go to a hospital when we are this close." Finally Johnny stopped her and pulled her aside.

"Christine someone sawed threw the timbers that fell. This wasn't an accident. Someone is out to get you!" Christine stared at him in disbelief.

"Are you sure?" Johnny nodded.

"Yes. I have already spoken to the police. They are going to be sending an extra unit at night but Christine that may not be enough. I don't want you hurt. Call off this expedition." Christine shook her head.

"No. Absolutely not." She started walking again. When she came to her door she looked at Johnny. "Look. We are close to something. I can feel it and someone else knows it too. Think about it. This person, who ever is causing al these accidents obviously thinks so as well. We have to keep going." Turning she opened the door and gasped. The room was completely trashed. Her belongings were all over the place. Her papers are ripped and some others were in the fireplace burnt. Suddenly she looked to the couch. Armand was missing.


	4. Chapter 4

Christine rushed around the room calling for her brother, hoping for an answer. "Armand!" She looked in the bathroom as well as her bedroom, which were both equally trashed, then came back out to talk to Johnny who was still in shock. "I left Armand here this morning! We have to call the police." She ran to the phone when she heard someone mumbling from the doorway. She turned to find Armand walking in.

"Whoa. What happened here?" Christine couldn't believe her eyes. She ran over to her brother and hugged him tightly.

"Oh thank god you are ok." Christine said as she hugged her brother and then stepped back and slapped him.

"OW! What in the hell was that for!?" Armand yelled rubbing his cheek. Christine glared to him.

"You are supposed to be watching my back! Not going out drinking and passing out on my couch, and then disappearing causing me to have a heart attack!" Armand shook his head.

"Whoa Christine! Calm down! I don't know how I ended up on your couch because I remember going into my room when Johnny walked me home. I wasn't that drunk. I think.. AND I was on my way over to the Opera House to look for you. I just decided to go and take a shower in my room before I head on over. I thought you would appreciate that one." Armand took a deep breath. "Now.. are you hurt Christine? What happened?" Christine calmed herself before beginning.

"I was working at the site when a timber came crashing down. I fell back in time but right onto a trap door. I fell through but I am fine. The first aid team treated me. Johnny thinks I should go to the hospital but I am fine." Christine didn't tell her brother that the timber was sabotaged. She decided she would tell him later. Not until she was sure they both were alone.

"I agree with Johnny, Christine. How far did you fall?"

"It seemed like a mile to me." Johnny spoke up. Christine shook her head.

"It wasn't that far and I landed on something soft. But I am not going to any hospital. Armand.. I found something down there. I found the house by the lake! The phantom's house!" Armand rolled his eyes..

"I don't care if you found Jimmy Hoffa's body! You are not going there until you are at least checked out." Christine started to protest when Armand silenced her. "BUT first things first. What happened here? Did you just walk into and find it this way?"

"No I just woke up and hated everything so I trashed the place." Christine rolled here eyes." Of course I walked in and found it like this!"

"Dude..Christine chill out! I am just trying to get to the bottom of this. Now it looks like they were looking for something. Have you noticed anything stolen?" It was then that Christine actually took time to look through her damaged items. "No. It doesn't appear that they have taken anything. My papers are there and some in the fireplace. My computer and stereo are still there and workable. I don't understand what they were looking for."

"What about that key?" Armand said. Christine looked to him.

"What key?" Johnny asked. The two of them forgot he was there. Christine looked to him and decided Johnny seemed to be trustworthy enough.

"I found a key when I first saw Ayeshia." She took out the key from her pocket to show Johnny. Johnny took the key to examine it. "What do you think?" Christine asked when she noticed that Johnny looked worried. He sighed and gave the key back to her.

"I should tell you something Christine. Now please believe that this is just pure legend. I don't truly believe it myself but ..These are strange times." Johnny took a breath and then began his tale. "The story goes that Erik terrorized the Paris Opera House and demanded that the managers give him 20,000 franks a month." Christine nodded.

"Yes that's true. But I don't understand."

"You will. But anyway Erik took what he needed for his expenses but he kept the rest and accumulated a vast amount. Then when Christine Da'ae denied him for Raoul, he died in grief. But before dying there was some reason that made him build a secret compartment. No one knows this reason but he filled it with all his prized possessions. Including the vast fortune he saved from his monthly income." Johnny looked to Christine. "If the legends are true. This could open the compartment." Christine looked to Johnny in disbelief. Then Armand spoke up.

"Has anyone found this "compartment"?" Johnny looked to Armand and shook his head. Armand smirked. "So we have no idea that it could be opened with a key or not. Not to mention that it probably doesn't exist." Christine turned to her brother.

"But whoever knows I have the key thinks that it does exist. But no one saw me." Christine stopped for a moment to consider everything. She had found all these wonderful discoveries and now someone was trying to make sure what she didn't find anything else. But she couldn't stop now. She turned and looked to Johnny. "How long till the crews create a safe way down the passage?" Johnny sighed.

"About a day or so to be on the safe side. You sure you still want to stay here?" Christine nodded.

"Most defiantly. I am not giving up now. Besides I have my brother to protect me." Not to mention my ghostly protector, she thought. "But I want the police here to investigate. Can you handle that for me Johnny?" Johnny nodded and picked up the phone.

"What about me?" Armand asked. Christine turned to her brother.

"I need you to take me to the hospital to get checked out. Once I show you both that I am fine, we will figure things out from there. Agreed?" Both Johnny and Armand nodded. Before Christine left with her brother, she took a shoelace from another pair of shoes and tied the key onto it before tying a knot to make a necklace. "This way it won't get into the wrong hands." She said after slipping it around her neck. Johnny nodded as he watched both Christine and Armand leave.

Once he was sure they disappeared, Johnny hung up the hotel phone and took out his cell phone. "Mr. De Chagny? Yes. I have some new information for you."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you all for great reviews. I am so glad you have liked my story. Aye I know some spelling and grammatical mistakes are there but you shall have to forgive me for that. And I am so sorry for the delay in the story writing but life has become VERY hectic here with work and such. The chapters still may be a bit slow coming but just bare with me for a while longer. And the idea about the gold bars is credited to Mystic Lady Fae. But anyway..enjoy!

(And if you want to know the Joke about the Irish pub toast contest mentioned in this chapter, just e-mail me. But to warn everyone. It is a bit dirty.:giggles:)

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything :kicks Erik back under the bed:

* * *

Wiping the sweat from her brow, Christine sat back on her heals taking a break from working. She was still trying to take in the fact that she was sitting on the shore of Erik's very home. He took Christine here, sang to her and hid so many of his secrets here. She couldn't help but smile and closed her eyes imagining herself here with Erik's voice. Suddenly another voice interrupted her fantasy. "Chris, Prehaps you should rest. Johnny just informed me that they are closing up for the night and you have been working here for five hours straight." Armand stepped up from behind her. Ever since she returned from the hospital, Armand had barely left her side. And Ayeshia was not happy about it. She would often hiss or swipe at her kid brother.

"I am fine Armand. I was just taking a small break and I will finish up soon." Christine heard Armand sigh and she knew he was about to go into a lecture on becoming too serious about this job. Back at the hospital, she was checked out and it was shown that she was fine. That night, she let her brother know about the dream of the man and his voice. And as she expected, Armand now thought she was completely nuts. She was glad that she didn't tell him about her savior during the fall. He would have committed her right then and there.

"Christine. I don't want you to get overworked. I am here to protect you even from yourself." Christine turned and glared.

"And where were you when I really needed protection? Oh that's right. You were drunk off your ass!" Armand narrowed his eyes as Christine sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap. But Armand.. I am not crazy just because I had a dream."

"I never said you were crazy! Just overworked! And another thing…" Suddenly laughing interrupted their argument.

"Whoa. Another sibling spat? Should I stay out of this one?" Johnny came walking up, his blue eyes carrying a teasing gleam. Christine couldn't help but smile. Johnny always seemed to have a good nature around him.

"Hey Johnny. No spat. Just my brother telling me that it was almost time to close for the night. You buying dinner this time?" Johnny laughed.

"Not unless you are up for burgers and fries, lass. Payday isn't until Friday. Besides, it is Armand's turn I believe. Meet you both at the café at seven? Come on Lad. Give me a hand for a moment." Christine nodded as her brother walked to help Johnny clean up.

"Ten more minutes and I am coming back, Christine." Armand called. Christine smirked.

"Ok MOM!" Christine shot back as her brother walked off. Sighing she turned back to her work determined to work off her annoyance before dinner when she felt a breeze. A good cooling breeze that seemed to refresh her. Smiling she couldn't help but turn her face towards the breeze when she saw him. Leaning against the house that they have yet to enter. Dressed in black from his fedora hat, down his cape and to his boots. And there was no mistaking who it was once the figure looked up and flashed the white mask. Christine looked around noticing she was alone and then closed her eyes. "I am dreaming again." She told herself. Opening her eyes again, she saw the stranger still there.

"Did you expect me to shimmer away?" He spoke with the voice of an angel that had a bad day. The annoyance in his voice had Christine's eyes narrowing.

"Who are you?" She asked. The figured raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Surely you know who I am." Christine smirked.

"You look pretty good for a two hundred year old dead man." Christine stood and glared. "Now this joke isn't funny and if you are not going to tell me who you are I am going to call for my brother to arrest you."

"I have done nothing to harm you. I need you." He voice was almost pleading.

"They say there is a saboteur on the site. You could be him."

"I wouldn't have saved you if I were him, my dear. Or have appeared to you at your hotel." Christine's eyes widened.

"You? But you can't be..I mean..It's not possible." Christine didn't know what to believe. Was she having his conversation? Or was she dreaming?

"What are you doing here?"

"Excuse me?"

"What are you doing to my home? I have rested here for more than two centuries. What are you seeking to uncover?" Christine looked to him.

"I am seeking the truth." The figured smirked.

"Aren't we all. And what would you do with this knowledge? Sell it to the highest bidder?"

"I will not sell it but show the world. They deserve to know the truth." This time the figure laughed. His laughter chilled her very bones. There was something dangerous in that laughter. Almost like she was tempting fate.

"The world detests anything truthful. They prefer the pretty illusion to the truth." As the figure spoke, he walked towards her. His yellow eyes glowing in the darkness. He stopped right in front of her expecting her to turn and run like so many others. But to his surprise, she stood rooted to the ground, glaring at him. Her green eyes staring in defiance of his threatening nature.

"I am different." She spoke each word with purpose. Perhaps she was. The figure nodded.

"Very well. As I said before, I need you. Only your knowledge can save me. I need to know what you also seek." Christine stood there listening to his words. His voice was kinder now. Almost sensual. Had she past some test that she was unaware of? Suddenly there were voices coming. The figure heard them as well and growled. "I will be watching you. There are those out to harm you but you are safe with me. If you help me, you will be rewarded. Here is something to entice you." He gestured towards something gold and glittering on the ground. She looked at it for a moment.

"But what do you seek?" Christine asked as she looked up. But there was no one there. She was still looking around when her brother and Johnny walked around laughing.

"Chris. You have to hear the joke about the Irish pub toast contest!" Suddenly Armand caught sight of his sister. "Chris? Are you alright? You look like you have seen a ghost." Johnny walked up to Christine and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you ok, lass? What are you seeking?" He asked as Christine was still looking around. But his words snapped her out of her search. Remembering the glint she saw, she grabbed Johnny's flashlight from his belt and shone it where the gold sparkled. She kneeled down and gasp. It was a gold ring. "Whatcha got there?" Johnny asked but when he saw he shook his head. "Could it be?" Armand looked from his sister to Johnny.

"What is it?"

"Erik's ring." Christine whispered. She picked up the ring when she felt a piece of paper underneath. Johnny also saw this and placed some protective gloves on. Gently, he uncovered the paper that resembled a receipt of some sort. Christine looked over. "What is it?" Johnny read the faded ink and narrowed his eyes.

"A receipt for a money exchange. But why?" He aimed the flashlight so he can read more. "There is a number here..And something mentioned about francs to gold. I can't read the rest. But I have connections, Christine. I can trace the number to see what it might mean." Christine was about to ask about his connections when voices of the crew were coming to tell them it was time to close for the night. Christine looked to her brother and Johnny.

"See what you can find. Lets keep this to ourselves for now. If there is truly someone out to get us, then this might speed up their plans. Let's meet in my room two day from now to see what we have uncovered." Johnny nodded.

"I agree. But keep the ring out of sight with the key." Christine nodded and placed the ring in her pocket, later to put it on the shoelace around her neck that still carried the key. Johnny quickly got a plastic bag and placed the receipt inside and stuck it into his jacket pocket. "Your sister has an angel watching over her no doubt to discover all this." Johnny said to Armand as they all stood to join the Crew. Armand smirked. Even he was beginning to believe something was watching over his sister. Whether it was an angel, only time would tell.


End file.
